Paper Walls
by ilovefiction
Summary: He didn't mean to do that. He really didn't. -- NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have to get this off my chest

**Author's Note:** I have to get this off my chest. This story has bugged me for quite a while now. Anyway, for those who are looking for the update on _40 Kinds of Sadness_, sad to say, it'll take a while before I upload Chapter 7. I extend my deepest apologies. :bows down: This one's not going to get long (unlike _40 Kinds of Sadness_). Plus, it's a _NaruSaku_ fanfic, something I have never done before.

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**- Keeper –**

"_I wanna know if I could be someone to turn to, _

_but could never hurt you."_

-

-

_**- NaruSaku -**_

* * *

_First love never dies._

-

-

'Yeah, right…' Uzumaki Naruto chuckled. He remembered that old saying from Jiraiya. The old man whom he spent three years of training with, whom he learned how to peep on bath houses and read Icha Icha (which he found boring) from, whom he considered as a second father, also knew how to love.

Ero-sennin, as he chose to call the old man by that name, was undeniably a pervert. He thought that the old man didn't give a care about anything around him, unless it concerned something perverted. But as the months went by, he found out that this man was no ordinary pervert. He was a real person, a real wise person, capable of understanding him while he voiced out everything he felt while they were far outside their home village.

The old pervert knew his secrets, even his undying love and affection for a certain pink-haired girl who just shrugged him off everytime he tried to express his feelings by doing anything he could. Jiraiya never told him that he experienced the same thing when he and his former teammates were still chuunin. Tsunade had always brushed him off and kept ignoring him because she thought he was nothing but a stupid, perverted idiot.

Naruto had always listened to his advices, even though he never showed it to him. He thought that all those advices would be put to use when they'd go back home.

Months later, Naruto was already an adolescent, and was ready to head back to Konoha. He knew he became stronger than he was when he was 12, and he was all prepared for the next Retrieval Mission for Sasuke.

Yes, Sasuke became a traitor. He left the village when his last string of sanity had snapped off, and went to join Orochimaru and Kabuto in order to obtain power. It wasn't an easy task for young Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Chouji to bring him back. The boys had successfully trashed the Sound 5, but unfortunately, they went back empty-handed. They had failed. Kiba was beaten into a bloody pulp, Neji had suffered severe injuries, Chouji was almost dead when the medics found him, Shikamaru had an injured finger, and Naruto was half dead.

He couldn't forgive himself the day he woke up from his deep slumber in the hospital. He had promised _her_ that he'd bring the teme back, but in the end he failed. He couldn't look at her eyes back then, and only forgave himself when Sakura told him that she was grateful because he made it alive.

_It almost seemed like she didn't want him back anymore…_

But the small tear that cascaded down her left cheek proved him wrong. He clenched his fists and made up his mind. He then decided to train with the old pervert.

* * *

After three years, Naruto came back with his mentor, and was welcomed by a 16-year-old Haruno Sakura. Naruto didn't know how to greet her. All he wanted to do that moment was to hug her and shower her face with short kisses, and finally confess his undying love for her. But that was too good to be true; for this Sakura who was standing in front of him wasn't the same Sakura he shared the same team with when they were still kids. They were adolescents now, and things weren't the same anymore.

It took all of his willpower to keep his hands on his sides. He didn't want to spoil the moment. And before he knew it, an arm was already fastened on his. The arm belonged to the pink-haired kunoichi who had been plaguing his thoughts ever since he first laid his eyes on her.

"_Hey! I missed you, Naruto."_

* * *

The following weeks had been the happiest ones he had in his entire life. He and Sakura had spent more time with each other during those days, even though those times were spent mostly with sparring and eating ramen together at Ichiraku.

One night, just when their daily sparring schedule ended, Sakura asked if they could go to Ichiraku for dinner. Being the ramen-tard that he is (yes, until now), he answered her with a big wide grin.

Although they had nothing much to talk about on their way to the ramen stand, Naruto managed to crack some jokes which made Sakura giggle like a school girl. He blushed at the sight before him, yet something deep in him was hurting. He had no idea what it was…

"Ah, Naruto!! I thought you've changed!"

…until Sakura blurted out something he never thought he'd hear that time.

"God, I wish Sasuke stayed here with us."

Of course he also wanted him back. They all wanted Sasuke to come back.

He couldn't understand. Why was he feeling this way? Was he still jealous of Sasuke?

_I wish Sasuke stayed here with us…_

Yes, he was.

He couldn't help it. He never thought that his feelings for Sakura would grow this way. Right when she said that, he wanted to hold her close to him and wrap his arms around her tightly and never let go. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

* * *

Two weeks after the incident, Naruto realized that he was becoming less and less active in his shinobi life. Tsunade hadn't talked about Sasuke yet. He decided to pay the old hag a visit.

He went inside the Hokage Tower and came across Kotetsu and Izumo who were busy playing shogi near the stairs.

"Hey, guys! Uhm, is Granny Tsunade around?"

The guy with a band on his nose answered him without pulling his eyes off of the shogi board. "Ah yea, she's in her office. But I heard she'd be leaving any minute now. If you have something to tell her, better make it quick."

"Oh, okay," Naruto replied, and bent down to move a piece. "Thank you."

Kotetsu was about to protest about what the blond-haired kid had done, but upon looking at the board…

"YOU'RE WELCOME, NARUTO!!" which was followed by a loud "AH, DAMN IT!!" from Izumo.

* * *

Naruto was about to knock the door when he saw that it was ajar, so he decided to peep inside and saw the Godaime sitting in her chair.

"Granny Tsunade, I-"

"What do you want, stupid boy?"

"I was going to ask… Why aren't you giving us another retrieval mission for Sasuke? I mean, it's about time. I've spent three years training with The Legendary Pervert for that." Naruto told her nicely, which was unusual.

Tsunade arched a brow. "Stupid, I hadn't forgotten that. Actually, I was going to tell you about it tomorrow, but since you brought yourself here to ask me about that, I might as well inform you now."

"So, when will it be?" Naruto was giddy, but he retained his formal composure towards the Hokage.

"You know, sometimes I think something has gotten over you. Are you really Naruto?" The Hokage pointed a finger at him.

Naruto sighed. "Ah, I dunno, Granny," He let out a small laugh. "I just thought being formal would do something about this matter."

"Yeah, right. You know how much I hate formalities, Naruto."

"But-"

"Okay, I'll go straight to the point now. Before the retrieval mission, I've already assigned the Rookie 9 to an A-rank mission."

"What is it about?"

"It involves the Akatsuki."

Naruto offered to close the door and continued the discussion.

* * *

"No. I can't let that happen!! I don't want _her_ to get involved in this mission!" An enraged Naruto was clenching his fists in front of a glaring Tsunade.

"You don't know how Sakura would feel if we'd exclude her in this mission! Think of the possibilities, Naruto. She's a medic now, a full-blooded kunoichi of Konoha with skills second to mine."

"I don't give a fuck!" Naruto was screaming now. "She might get killed in this mission, and I—"

"Sakura isn't the same weak Sakura you and Sasuke had known when you were still genin. And I have all the time today to prove you what I'm trying to say. Do you know what she'd feel if we don't include her in this? She'd feel horrible. And I know that you are well aware of how Sakura doesn't want to be called 'weak' by her teammates. Just like you, she worked her ass off in the hospital while you were gone! So, don't you dare talk about her as if you knew her struggles while you weren't here!!" Tsunade had already stood from her seat and her hands were splayed on her desk.

Naruto didn't reply. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tighter. The old hag was right.

The deafening silence was disturbed when someone came to knock on the door.

"Shishou? May I come in?" said a familiar female voice.

Naruto's wide eyes went fixed on the door behind him. Did she hear what they were talking about just now?

"Come in," Tsunade answered.

Sakura came in with a box on her hand. Seeing her load, Naruto offered his hand to her and she obliged.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"These are the herbs that you instructed me to get. I have found everything on the list except for the red one." Sakura bowed down. "I'm sorry, shishou."

"It's okay, Sakura. You don't need to apologize. That herb doesn't grow here in Konoha. I made a mistake on listing last night."

"I see, shishou. But, do we really need that herb? I can go to Suna to—"

"You are to stay here, Sakura. You have a mission to accomplish." Tsunade cut her off.

Sakura's lips formed an 'O' shape and looked at Naruto and saw the uneasiness in his eyes. She glanced back at Tsunade and gave her a questioning look.

"What is the mission all about, shishou?"

"You are to eliminate two Akatsuki members next week." Tsunade explained. "Our ANBU had spotted them outside the village and they managed to know their motives."

"They are planning to attack Konoha next week." Naruto added.

Sakura's expression didn't change at all, although the word '_Akatsuki_' itself had rung a bell in her head. Naruto was inwardly shocked.

"Sa…Sakura? Aren't you moved?" Naruto choked.

"Is there something that I should be moved with?" Sakura looked at him.

A triumphant smirk was gracing Tsunade's full lips. Her eyes went locked on shocked cerulean ones.

"So, Naruto, I expect the Rookie 9 to assemble in front of the gate by tomorrow morning. 7am sharp. Got it?" Tsunade took out her bottle of sake and poured some on her cup.

"Yes shishou," Sakura bowed.

"You may leave now," Tsunade added. "By the way, if by any chance you see Shikamaru walking outside; please do tell him to drop by in my office as soon as possible."

Naruto just nodded and went for the door.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Sakura waved her arm to catch the attention of a pineapple-headed jounin who was busy talking with a chuunin near Ichiraku.

"Sakura," he walked towards her. "Do you need anything?"

"Lazy ass," Naruto responded. "Granny Tsunade was asking for you. She wants you to visit her office as soon as possible."

"Ah, troublesome," Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and walked past them. "What is it that she wants now?" and continued mumbling until he was out of sight.

"Sakura, let's have lunch at Ichiraku. It'll be my treat." Naruto grinned.

"Yes," Sakura giggled.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura quietly ate their meals. It was really unusual for the both of them to be silent, and it surprised Ayame and her father.

Sakura was first to break the silence.

"Naruto," she called.

_Slurp_. "Yes, Sakura?" he looked at her.

"I suppose we have something quite _important_ to discuss about right now."

"What is it? Uh, I really don't get what you're saying," Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sakura had a vein popping out of her huge forehead. '_He's obviously hiding something from me_...', although she had an idea what it was.

"Naruto," she snapped. "Please, don't ever talk about me like that again. I'm not weak anymore. I'm not the same old Sakura who stayed behind your backs when we had missions."

_She heard us, alright._

"But Sakura, I was just trying to protect you. This mission involves the Akatsuki, and I am well aware that they're not ordinary shinobi. I… I don't want you to get hurt, Sakura…" Naruto faced his bowl of ramen.

"I understand what you mean, but please, Naruto, I know I'm strong enough to handle big missions like this." She placed her left hand on his and gave him her warmest smile. "Everything's going to be fine. Believe me."

Naruto faced her with worried eyes. "I'm not-"

"Please," her voice was firm. Naruto could only look back to his bowl.

**

* * *

**

Wow, that wasn't long. But what the hell, I'm not supposed to rush things. By the way, the chapter title's from Yellowcard.

**I'm busy with my college life, but that doesn't really affect my writing hours.**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Last Scene - -

**Author's Note: **Wow, I took long enough to write the 2nd chapter. I was too caught up thinking of how I'd finish this whole thing up, considering the fact that I still have another hanging fanfic to finish.

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed:

**dbzgtfan2004, em0anime, Gnosismaster, and MiseryluvsDeath: **thank you for the reviews!

**wind797: **yep, that's right. I totally agree with you.

**Tobi the good boy: **you just made me 'wow' at your review. Yes, yes. I get what you're trying to say. I took Tsunade and Naruto's relationship lightly, and I wasn't aware of how Tsunade calls Naruto (gaki, that is). I'm really thankful for your review.

Okay. I'm not really into _shounen_ manga. In fact, NARUTO is one of the very few shounen manga I laid my attention with. With that said, since this is in the _romance_ category and is rated M, there will be graphic lemon scenes on **(censored)**. Haha! And you thought I'd tell you!

So there, I think I babbled enough. Sorry for that.

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**LAST SCENE - -**_

"Naruto," she snapped. "Please, don't ever talk about me like that again. I'm not weak anymore. I'm not the same old Sakura who stayed behind your backs when we had missions."

_She heard us, alright._

"But Sakura, I was just trying to protect you. This mission involves the Akatsuki, and I am well aware that they're not ordinary shinobi. I… I don't want you to get hurt, Sakura…" Naruto faced his bowl of ramen.

"I understand what you mean, but please, Naruto, I know I'm strong enough to handle big missions like this." She placed her left hand on his and gave him her warmest smile. "Everything's going to be fine. Trust me."

Naruto faced her with worried eyes. "I'm not-"

"Please," her voice was firm. Naruto could only look back to his bowl.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**- Light Up the Sky -**

"…_and it's still so hard to be who you are, so you play this part and the show goes on."_

-

-

_- __**NaruSaku **__-_

* * *

Tsunade's amber eyes scanned the papers scattered all over her desk. She never intended to spill the beans about the mission to Naruto. She didn't know what had gotten over her to tell him the mission details.

"Hokage-sama," A voice came from beind the door.

"Come in," Tsunade replied. "Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru entered the room with his hands tucked in his side pockets. The stressed appearance of the Hokage before him made him sigh. This was going to be a long talk.

"I came across Naruto and Sakura while on patrol this afternoon," The pineapple-headed jounin started. "Do you need anything, Hokage-sama?"

"I'm assigning the Rookie 9 to an A-rank mission next week, and you, Nara Shikamaru, will be the team leader."

Shikamaru nodded in response.

* * *

_**The next day - -**_

Naruto eyed his nightstand the umpteenth time that morning. Thoughts of Sakura flooded his mind all night, and the dark shades growing under his eyes showed that he barely slept. His left hand cupped his left cheek, while the other fingered a red ribbon.

Yes. Sakura gave him that red ribbon before he left the village to train. It was the same ribbon she wore before she graduated.

_(A/N: Let's just pretend that happened, okay? I received some reviews in my previous fanfics telling me that some scenes in the fics were wrong. I'm telling you, damnit, this is a fucking fanfic. I can do anything I want with it. :c)_

It had been a habit for Naruto to touch the ribbon every time he missed her. Jiraiya even asked him why he had the ribbon tied on his left arm every time he meditated, and yet he only answered him with a wide grin.

He sighed. He had been very careful of not having Sakura get mad at him. But now, he didn't know what to do.

He stood up and headed for the door.

* * *

Sakura fixed the last hairpin on her head. She took a final glance at the mirror before standing up. Yes, she was going out today. Tsunade had asked her to go with her in another meeting with the Konoha Elders the other day.

"Haah, shishou really is doing it this time. I thought she was going to turn this meeting down like she did on her previous ones. God, I wish Naruto were here to—"

She stopped.

Naruto. She could remember everything that had happened yesterday. And the sound of him thinking of her as the same old weak Sakura she was made her heart sink. She didn't expect to hear it from him, of all people. She had expected him to be the most understanding friend she ever had, other than Ino.

She clutched the hem of her medic uniform and headed out.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto! What brings you here?" Kotetsu asked. "It's still very early."

"Uhm, I'm kinda looking for Granny. Is she in here?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Errm, well, yes, she is. But she's probably heading out now. She has a meeting to attend with the elders."

"I see. Well, can I go up, anyways?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

* * *

Tsunade was reading the meeting agenda for that day when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," She grunted. "What the hell do you want, Naruto?"

"I…uhh…" Naruto came in and shut the door.

"You're unusually quiet. Did Sakura punch you yesterday?" Tsunade took a sip of her coffee.

"No, not really. Well, about the conversation we had yesterday, she heard us. Damnit, I don't know what to do. She probably hates me more, now." Naruto sat on the chair in front of Tsunade's table.

"I told you she won't like it." The Hokage replied and flipped a page. "Just go to her and apologize."

"Look, it's not as easy as you think. Sakura, she… She's different. I really don't know what to do. I've been very careful of not making her get mad at me, and here I am, brooding because I made her feel very uncomfortable with everything I said yesterday." Naruto rested his crossed arms on the desk and lowered his head on them. "She is the most important person to me. She's too precious. I can't let her go to the mission with us because I'm afraid I might lose her.

"I am well aware that she is not weak. In fact, she is the strongest woman I know. Heck, I can even say that she's a lot stronger than you." Naruto continued.

Tsunade was hiding her smile behind the papers she was reading. She could sense a familiar chakra just behind the door.

"Gaki, why don't you go to her instead of wasting your time here? It'd be better if she hears it straight from that big mouth of yours," Tsunade laid the papers on the table. "Now, scram. I have a meeting to attend."

Tsunade kept her smile to herself. The faint chakra behind the door suddenly tensed.

"Granny, what are you smirking at?"

"Nothing. Ah yes, please do call Nara Shikamaru for me when you go."

"Argh, damnit! You're no help at all!! Not a single reaction!" Naruto's face was irritated.

"Well, that's your problem, to begin with," _And you're already solving it, you big idiot._

"All right, then. I'm leaving!" Naruto stood from his seat. "And please, do think about the mission. I'm still not letting Sakura go."

"Whatever. Now, get out of my office."

Naruto mumbled his way towards the door. Tsunade eyed the door for a moment and smirked.

_You got away fast, Sakura._

* * *

Sakura ran all the way out which caught Kotetsu and Izumo's attention.

"Sakura, what's the matter?"

"Haah…G-gomen…" Sakura was still panting. "Ahehe, I'm going out for a while. Please tell Tsunade-shishou that I'll be back."

"Uhm, yeah sure. Be careful,"

"Thanks, Izumo, Kotetsu,"

And Sakura ran all the way back to her house.

* * *

"You're so troublesome," Shikamaru yawned. "It's so damn early."

"Well, forgive me for interrupting your cloud gazing, Lazy Ass-sama." Naruto chided. "The old lady's looking for you."

"Ah yeah, all right."

"Hey, smart-ass, can I ask you something?"

"Hn? What?"

"Have you ever had anyone you'd considered most important in your life?" Naruto lied down with him.

"What kind of question is that, Naruto?" Shikamaru sat. "Did the ramen broth seep into your brain?"

"Ah, forget it. This is useless." Naruto stood up. "Just go to Granny already."

Shikamaru stood and dusted his clothes off. "You know, if you really want to apologize to her, just go and tell her before it's too late."

Naruto's eyes went wide and looked where Shikamaru was standing. "Huh? Wha—!"

…Only to find a leaf floating.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had been very wrong. Very, _very _wrong.

'_I… I thought he was thinking lowly of me…'_

'_**Well, now that we know the truth, what should we do?'**_

'_You're right… I made him feel that way. It's true. I was mad. I got angry because I misunderstood him. Oh, now what should we do…?'_

'_**I don't know. Just…ah damnit! Why did you have to react like that in the first place?!"**_

'_Look. It was on a whim, okay?! I didn't really intend to act like that! Ah, forget it. You're not helping.'_

'_**I really hate being your inner.'**_

'_Me, too.'_

Sakura looked at the mirror again to fix herself.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru knocked at the door.

"Come in," Tsunade stood from her seat. "Shikamaru, you are coming with me today at the meeting. Do you have anything to do today?"

"Nothing in particular," the pineapple-headed jounin answered. "Well, what for, Hokage-sama?"

"I need you to discuss the mission details to the elders. I don't wanna talk to them during the meeting. They get into my nerves easily." Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

"But, Hokage-sama, I thought you were taking Haruno with you."

"No. She has something to take care of." The Hokage smiled.

"I see," Shikamaru answered. "Shall we wait for her to come here?"

"No. I'll have Izumo and Kotetsu tell her to go home."

They both went for the door. Shikamaru opened it for her and they went downstairs. They continued to talk about the mission details on the way.

"Shikamaru, I have a bad feeling about this mission."

"You're right, Hokage-sama. I've been thinking about this since last night. The Akatsuki are not ordinary shinobi. Class-wise, they can easily tell if someone had been following them, be it an animal or an insect. How much more if the ones who were following them were our very own ANBU? I think they revealed their motives on purpose." Shikamaru explained.

"I can't believe I had a lack of common sense by the time I received the ANBU report. You are a very excellent jounin, and undeniably a great tactician, Nara."

"That's very flattering, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru placed his hands back in his side pockets. "Since I opened this now, would you mind if we had a change of plans for this mission?"

"Not at all. In fact, I was thinking about putting this whole mission into your hands."

* * *

"Oh, crud!" Sakura was running again. "I'm late, damnit!!"

She stopped by the front entrance of the Hokage Tower and saw Izumo and Kotetsu playing shogi.

"Izumo! Kotetsu!" Sakura yelled.

"Ah, Sakura! Hokage-sama just left." Izumo said.

"No way! Uhm, did you guys tell her what I told you to?"

"Yes, we did. Ah, by the way, Sakura. She said you needed to get some rest. She already had Shikamaru take your place." Kotetsu answered without taking his eyes off the shogi board.

'_Aww, man! Shishou must be very angry at us!'_

'_**No, she isn't! Wait, what if you go follow them?'**_

'_Now, you're helping me. You being my inner ain't so bad after all.'_

'_**Yeah, yeah. Sure. Let's go follow them! SHANNARO!!'**_

Without looking at the two guards, Sakura dashed towards the meeting venue.

* * *

**There's your 2****nd**** chapter!! And, whoo, I'm already done with the 3****rd****. :D**

**I dunno, maybe this fic will reach 4-5 chapters. :P**

**Chapter and Story title from Yellowcard.**

**Again, your reviews mean a lot to me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Yay! 3rd chapter! This isn't the last one, so don't fret! You'll get your own dose of lemon! :D That's what you came here for, right?

Oh right, I told you guys that I already finished this chapter right before I uploaded the 2nd one. Uhm, actually I was waiting for reviews before I decided to upload this one. So, sorry for the delay.

**Darkmanu and twin083: **Thank you for your reviews!

**Starfire99: **Really, thanks for pointing that out for me. I'm extremely lazy.

I don't know… I think I'll rewrite the summary after I finish this fic. :D

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**LAST SCENE - -**_

"Oh, crud!" Sakura was running again. "I'm late, damnit!!"

She stopped by the front entrance of the Hokage Tower and saw Izumo and Kotetsu playing shogi.

"Izumo! Kotetsu!" Sakura yelled.

"Ah, Sakura! Hokage-sama just left." Izumo said.

"No way! Uhm, did you guys tell her what I told you to?"

"Yes, we did. Ah, by the way, Sakura. She said you needed to get some rest. She already had Shikamaru take your place." Kotetsu answered without taking his eyes off the shogi board.

'_Aww, man! Shishou must be very angry at us!'_

'_**No, she isn't! Wait, what if you go follow them?'**_

'_Now, you're helping me. You being my inner ain't so bad after all.'_

'_**Yeah, yeah. Sure. Let's go follow them! SHANNARO!!'**_

Without looking at the two guards, Sakura dashed towards the meeting venue.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**- Five Becomes Four -**

"…_did you run away? Did you fall apart?_

_Did you see yourself for what you are?_

_Will you be looking for it anymore_

_When five becomes four?."_

-

-

_- __**NaruSaku **__-_

* * *

Sakura kept running until she finally reached the venue.

"Ah, damnit! They're fast!" Sakura said between pants.

"Ah, Haruno-san! What are you doing here?" A chuunin with gray hair asked.

"Oh, I was supposed to come here with Tsunade-sama, but I was late. Is she here?" Sakura explained.

"Uhm, she's in here already, with Nara Shikamaru."

"Thank you. Can I come in now?" She said. _Come on, let me in!_

"Sure, Haruno-san. I'll guide you in." The young chuunin offered

"Yatta! Thank you so much!"

* * *

Naruto went back to his apartment. It had been a long morning for him. He hadn't seen Sakura anywhere.

He dropped his body on his soft bed. Yes, he didn't have anything to do that day, except for the _supposedly_ sparring match between him and Sakura in TF16. She had told him that she was asked by the Hokage to go with her to a meeting.

Ah yes, how he could forget that. He was so caught up with his emotions towards the Hokage's decision that he was less attentive to what she was saying the day before.

He sunk his head in his pillow. How the hell can he apologize to Sakura? It had been easy for him to do that when they were still kids, but why was it so hard to do it now? Ah right. Before, every time he did something stupid, Sakura would either laugh at him or whack him on the head with a scroll. It was no biggie for her, after all. But now, he didn't just offend her. He also made her feel low because of his careless choice of words.

He eyed the red ribbon draped on the corner of his headboard. He took it in his hand and held it close to his chest. Never in his life had he missed someone this much. Hell, he was missing Sakura more than he did while he was on training.

He sighed. It's been a while since he last saw the Ero-sennin. He stood up and tied the ribbon back to his headboard.

* * *

Tsunade was surprised to see her apprentice. "Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"Sh-Shishou! I'm sorry, I was late!" Sakura was still panting.

"No, no. Why are you here? I already told those two idiots to let you rest." Tsunade touched her apprentice's forehead. "You're tired from running. Go home already."

"But, shishou—"

"No. You're going home. I already asked Shikamaru to arrange this meeting for me. You may go home now." Tsunade smiled.

"You're not angry?" Sakura asked.

"Why should I be?" Tsunade arranged Sakura's blouse. "Now, go back and rest. You've worked too much these past few days."

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "Thank you, shishou,"

* * *

"Ahh… What a fine day!!" Jiraiya sniffed the air. He was standing on a light post, obviously eyeing a bath house nearby.

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning, you perverted old goat?!" Naruto was standing from below. "And can you please get down from there?!"

"Geez, what do you want from me now?!" Jiraiya jumped.

"Nah, I just felt like seeing you," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Maybe you can treat me to ramen today."

"Damn you," the pervert spat. "Oh! Could it be…?"

The Kyuubi container sneered.

"No, you old geezer," he glared at him. "It's so NOT what you think it is."

"Have you finally decided to let me teach you my newest hentai techniques?" Jiraiya beamed.

"No way in hell!"

"Then what are you here for?!"

"That's what I'm gonna tell you! Now get down from there already!"

* * *

_**Ichiraku Ramen Stand - -**_

"I cannot believe I'm saying this, but Ero-sennin," Naruto gulped. "…I fucking need your help. Now."

The old man gawked at him. "What did you just say?"

"Damn it. I need your help. I wanna tell Sakura how I feel."

Jiraiya stared at him for what seemed like hours. Naruto could only emit an irritated sigh.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not. I… Uhh, I'm tired, Ero-sennin." Naruto sat down.

"Okay, boy. Explain."

Naruto told him the details of the little talk he and Sakura had on the same place the day before.

"I don't know what to do. I really didn't mean to make her feel like that. It's just… I wanted to protect her. We all know that the Akatsuki aren't average shinobi. I'm afraid-"

"If I were Sakura, I'd feel the same," the old man cut him off. "Tsunade told me how she trained Sakura while we were gone, and she is really proud of her."

Naruto listened attentively.

"…and, while they were having their own training, she found out that Haruno Sakura can easily surpass her skills as a medical ninja. At such a young age, she managed to defeat Shizune in a medical challenge. Naruto, I don't think you should really think about Sakura like that. Don't take her lightly." He slurped.

"What should I do now? I know I have to apologize to her, but I don't know how. She probably hates me now," Naruto sighed.

"You'll never know unless you try," Jiraiya patted his shoulder. "Come on, I'll help you out,"

Naruto didn't like the look on Jiraiya's face when he said that.

* * *

"What the fuck is this?! Are you trying to make Sakura hit me?!" Naruto exploded. There he was, standing on a tree just in front of Sakura's room window. The old fart dragged him up.

"Here we are, boy," Jiraiya snickered. "The solution to your problem."

"What the hell--?! You're making things worse!" Naruto tried to pull himself free from Jiraiya.

"You'll thank me for this later, I'm tellin' ya."

And with that, Naruto was left alone.

* * *

Naruto was left to himself. He tried to think.

He may be stupid, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew the exact reason why Jiraiya brought him there. And the mere thought of it made _some_ parts of his body heat up.

"Hell no. I can never do that to her." He fought his inner-self.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when suddenly the window burst open. A flash of pink revealed itself to him.

"N-Naruto…? What are you doing here?" Sakura was surprised to see him.

"S-s-sakura!! Ah, I th-thought you were with Granny Tsunade! Ahehe…" Naruto couldn't think of an excuse.

"Oh, well… She told me to go home and rest." Sakura replied happily. "So, what brings you here?"

"Uhm, actually," he blushed like mad. "S…sakura…"

"What is it, Naruto-_kun_…?"

Naruto stood dead on the tree branch. He couldn't believe his ears. He mentally slapped himself.

"W…what did you just call me…?" Naruto tried to speak. He didn't know why, but he found it hard to breathe at that moment.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura asked. "Are you okay?"

Naruto tried his best to retain his composure. He dusted his clothes off and ahem'd.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said. "I… I came to apologize about what happened yesterday."

"It's okay. I can't blame you for that," she gave him her best smile. "Why don't you come in here?"

He gulped. He gulped so hard that his throat ached.

"O-okay…"

* * *

"Sakura, I really, _really_ am sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I mean, I was just trying to-"

"I told you already, Naruto. It's ok now. I'm glad you finally realized that I'm not weak anymore."

Naruto frowned at the lack of suffix on his name.

"I know," he managed to blurt out. The aura of Sakura's room was unusually making him feel uncomfortable. He didn't know why. He had been in her room many times before, but with Ino. This time, it was only the two of them.

Sakura stood up from the side of her bed and made her way towards the door.

"I'm going to get some snacks," she said. "Do you want to eat ramen? I have some in my cupboard,"

"Uhm, yeah, sure. Thanks, Sakura." He was fidgeting. Really, he didn't know how to react that moment. Something in him was trying to break free, and he was using all of his willpower to not let it out.

* * *

Sakura can't keep herself from smiling. She remembered what her mentor and Naruto were talking about in her office. It was something she'd cherish forever.

'_**I told you, you shouldn't have acted like that yesterday.'**_

'_Yeah, I know… Oh no, Inner! I can't stop smiling!'_

'_**And now, it's only you and him in your room. Who knows what would happen? Oh, by the way, are you going to confess to him today?'**_

Sakura slapped herself.

'_I… I don't know! Well… Is it really necessary?'_

'_**Of course, it is! You really should, before it's too late!'**_

'_You're right. I'll do it later.'_

Sakura prepared Naruto's ramen while giggling at herself.

* * *

'_**Damnit, kit. Just jump on her so we can just get this over with.' **_Kyuubi snarled. Yep. The demon in him had been screaming in his head.

'_Hell no. I'd rather puke my insides out than do that to her. You and I both know that there is no way I'd do something like that. She's too precious to me.'_ Naruto chided. Battling with someone in his head wasn't an easy thing to do. Kyuubi had attacked him with headaches and sent spasms all throughout his body whenever they argued, and, much to his dismay, the fox was thinking that now would be the perfect time for another bout.

'_**You never listen to my advices,' **_Kyuubi spat. _**'I wonder, when will I ever get through to you? This is the answer to all of your problems. Now stop being such a problematic dipshit and do it.'**_

Naruto gnashed. _'She might hate me even more,'_

'_**Hell, she won't. Trust me.'**_ Kyuubi replied. Really, it was very unusual of the demon to talk like that. Naruto _never _heard anything like that before from him.

'_Trust you? A big no. Besides, Sakura doesn't like me. She __**never**__ liked me.'_ Naruto frowned at the thought.

'_**Well, I am sick of you talking to yourself about her each and every time you see her. I just want to help you so I won't hear any more of your pointless babblings in your fucking head.'**_

That was a fact.

'_Okay, I give up. But I'm not going to listen to you,' _the Kyuubi Vessel raised his hands. _'I wanna do this my own way.'_

'_**Yeah, yeah, whatever, kit.'**_

"Naruto, I've brought you your favorite ramen," Sakura's voice came from behind the door. "Would you mind opening the door for me? This stuff's kinda heavy,"

"Oh, yeah, yeah! Sure!" Naruto immediately stood from the bed and opened the door. He took the tray from Sakura's hands and placed in on her study table.

"So, Naruto," Sakura prepared his chopsticks for him. "About what happened yesterday… You know, I didn't really mean to talk like that. I mean, I didn't see that coming, and before I knew it, the words just went spilling out of my mouth. But seriously, Naruto, I don't want you to think of me like that,"

"I **never **thought of you that way," he immediately replied, putting emphasis on the 'never' word. It was the truth. He only wanted to protect her.

Sakura looked at him with puzzled eyes. She knew he still had many things to tell her.

"I… Oh god, Sakura…" Naruto placed both of his hands on his face while his elbows settled on the table. "You… You have no idea…"

She could feel him tremble beside her. His hands were shaking, and she could tell that he was about to cry.

"…Naruto…?"

"You," he said, clenching his fists on his face. "You have no idea… No, you **never** had any idea how much you mean to me…"

His voice was trembling.

Hard.

"Wh-what do you mean…? Naruto?" Sakura didn't know how to react. So instead, she stood up and grabbed his shoulders to hug him.

Naruto was shocked for what seemed like forever. There he was, in Sakura's room, with Sakura hugging him _very_ tightly.

"…"

He wasn't answering. He didn't answer her question. If only she could see his face, she'd get all of the answers.

Sakura was well aware of the situation they were in. She wasn't an idiot, but still, she failed to notice how much Naruto wanted to show her how he really felt.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sakura had been suffering with the same reason. She had liked Naruto ever since she realized that she really didn't love Sasuke, and that all she felt for him was just nothing but brotherly love.

When she heard that Naruto needed to go with Jiraiya and leave the village for 3 years, she felt her chest tighten, and she knew very well that she was already harboring feelings for him. And when the time came that he had to leave, she mentally promised him that she'd be a lot stronger when he gets back. She took that promise to heart, so she trained under the guidance of the Godaime Hokage herself, worked her life away in the hospital, and did her very best to become the youngest yet second best medic-chuunin in all of Konoha.

When Naruto got back, she couldn't contain her happiness. When she saw him with his mentor strolling around the streets, she almost clinched him, but she tried to restrain herself. So, instead of hugging him, she hooked her arm on his and gave him the warmest greeting she had ever given to someone. She immediately noticed the changes in his appearance, and when she hooked her arm on his, she felt his tight muscles hiding under his clothes. She grinned at the thought.

But her thoughts were disturbed when she started to think if he already had someone else while he was gone. This idea had bugged her for days, so, as much as she could, she kept in touch with him every single day since his arrival. She couldn't ask him, because she was afraid of what he might tell her. She then decided to wait.

She was really proud of what she had become after those 3 years of hard work, and wasn't really pleased of what she had just heard the day before.

And she really had no idea of what he was talking about right now.

"Naruto, would you like to go outside?"

What a damn thing to ask.

'_**DAMNIT, SAKURA!! Are you trying to spoil the moment?! He might hate you!!' **_Inner Sakura screeched.

'_Just…just shut up now!! Please, I need to think.'_

'_**Argh, look at what you did! This is definitely karma!! You treated him like shit before because you thought you were head over heels in love with Sasu-GAY!!' **_

'_He's not gay!! Urgh, really! I don't have time to argue now.'_

"Sure," Naruto replied, face still buried in his palms. He could still feel the heat of Sakura's arms around him.

They went outside the house and walked towards the forest. They couldn't look at each other, knowing that they really need to deal with something very important right now.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey!! I smell something citrusy coming up! Hahaha! It's pretty obvious now, ne?**

**YAY!! I'm doing this pretty fast!**

**Please review, I really need them. NO FLAMES! I'm quite sensitive. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **What the--! I'm in the fourth chapter already! :D Yay! I wish I'd finish this now.

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

I really hate to say this but…I think Naruto will end up with Hinata, and Sakura with Sasuke. Oh, darn it! Why can't just Sasuke die, then Sakura would stay with Naruto (because for me, right now, NaruSaku is the BEST POSSIBLE pairing), and Hinata would be with Kiba/Shino? If only Yamato hadn't stopped talking, really. (laughs and gets shot)

By the way, I'm NOT an anti-Sasuke. I'm sorry, this might offend some readers, but I like all xSaku pairings, except for the Gai/Lee/Chouji/Jiraiya/Kakuzu/Zetsu/Kisame ones. Like, come on, who would like to see GaiSaku? Oh dear, my brain just collapsed.

And…since it looks like this'd be the last chapter of this story, I better mention my favorite pairings. :D

I like: **NaruSaku**, **SasuSaku**, **KakaSaku**, **SaiSaku**, **NejiSaku**, **ShikaSaku**, ShinoSaku, **KibaSaku**, KoteSaku, GenSaku, **ItaSaku**, **DeiSaku**, **SasoSaku**, HidanSaku, NagaSaku (or PeinSaku), IruSaku, YamaSaku (or TenzoSaku), **GaaSaku**, KanSaku (or KankuSaku).

_Hyeah, I mentioned everything already. Daaaaaamn._

**EDIT: NOT YET! XD **

_**

* * *

**_

LAST SCENE - -

"Naruto, would you like to go outside?"

What a damn thing to ask.

'_**DAMNIT, SAKURA!! Are you trying to spoil the moment?! He might hate you!!' **_Inner Sakura screeched.

'_Just…just shut up now!! Please, I need to think.'_

'_**Argh, look at what you did! This is definitely karma!! You treated him like shit before because you thought you were head over heels in love with Sasu-GAY!!' **_

'_He's not gay!! Urgh, really! I don't have time to argue now.'_

"Sure," Naruto replied, face still buried in his palms. He could still feel the heat of Sakura's arms around him.

They went outside the house and walked towards the forest. They couldn't look at each other, knowing that they really need to deal with something very important right now.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**- Afraid -**

"…_I __am afraid right now  
I don't wanna let you down…__"_

-

-

_- __**NaruSaku **__-_

* * *

Naruto kept eyeing his feet while walking. Damn it, he was having another battle with Kyuubi in his head.

'_**Say something!'**_

'_I don't know what to say, damnit. Look! She was too confused that she didn't know what to say, either!'_

'_**So she asked you to get outside instead.'**_

'_Damn right! Uhh, what have I done? I wanna die…'_

'_**NO! Don't die, you idiot! Well, you can die if you want, just get on with the damn business first so I can be provided with an option to transfer into your kid's body.'**_

'_DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. IT.'_

'_**I'm thinking about it right now.'**_

'_I really, REALLY fucking hate you.'_

"Uhm… N-Naruto…?" Sakura couldn't organize her thoughts. She too had had started a battle with her inner-self, which only added to the confusion she was having. "If there's anything you wanna say right now, you can tell me…"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face Sakura. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

Sakura was blushing heavily. And it really snapped some of his strings.

"…S-Sakura… I…" Naruto stuttered. "Actually, I have something to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you this personally and verbally, but I just couldn't find the right time.

"I've always tried to express it, but I can't seem to find the right way." He tore his gaze away from her. "S-Sakura, I've never been into these kinds of things before, so I may not be as what you think I'd be when I…you know…"

"Naruto." Sakura grabbed his shoulders. She bore her emerald eyes into his aquamarine ones. "Just get to the point already."

"Well, I… I'll get straight to the point now," Naruto's mouth was dry. "I've already waited too long for this. I love you so much, Sakura. So, will you grant this unworthy person the honor to go out with you?"

"…"

"Uhh… Sakura…?"

Sakura's arms went limp and dropped to her sides. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Sakura, are… Are you okay? Oh god… I knew I shouldn't have said it so soon!" Naruto was panicking.

However, in Sakura's head…

'_**Kyaaa!!! Did you hear that? DID YOU HEAR THAT?!'**_

'_OH MY GOD!!! I'm the happiest kunoichi alive! This… Oh god, Inner! I think my heart's going to burst!'_

'_**Then what are you waiting for?! Jump on him!'**_

'_Ah, no! It's still too early for that!'_

'_**Well then, go confess to him right now! He might get the wrong idea!'**_

"Naruto…" Sakura held her head up. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Sakura! If… If you don't want to, it's fine with me!" Naruto bowed down to apologize.

"But," Sakura placed her hands near her face. "You shouldn't be okay with it!"

"Sakura? Really it's—"

"I love you too, Naruto!" Sakura burst her tears out and jump forward to bury her face into his jacket. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you?!"

It took Naruto a second before he wrapped his arms around her petite form. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

_Wait a minute. _

_**Haruno Sakura should **__**never**__** be in love with Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto is a loser. He can **__**never**__** be Haruno Sakura's boyfriend.**_

_**Haruno Sakura **__**never liked**__** Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto is a jerk. He **__**never**__** did anything right.**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto is madly in love with Haruno Sakura.**_

_**But, Haruno Sakura is deeply in love with UCHIHA SASUKE.**_

Naruto was lost again.

'_**Hey, kit! Damn it! Stop thinking about those useless issues! They don't really matter anymore!'**_

'_What'd you say?'_

'_**SHE confessed to YOU! What's more you'd want to ask for?! Urgh, you know what? I really hate being in your body. You think like an idiot! No, wait, YOU ARE AN IDIOT! Tsk, forget about those kinds of stuff. What matters now is that SHE's reciprocating your feelings, and she always had!'**_

For a second, Naruto was thankful having the stupid demon fox in his head.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still crying on him. She was so happy that she couldn't speak. She could feel Naruto's heartbeat, and realized that it was somehow synchronized with her own. She looked up to see his beautiful face.

"Naruto…"

Naruto was just staring blankly in front of him, but tears were leaking down his cheeks. It'd been years; yes, he had been waiting forever. Being new at this kind of stuff, he did the only thing that he could think of.

Sakura was surprised to see that her face was being pulled up, and, without any delay, his lips crashed on hers. For her, it was the best feeling. She had always, yearned for this: to be able to share her first kiss with her true love.

The kiss itself was very simple; just mere touching, but all emotions were being poured out. It was the most amazing thing to happen for the both of them, and before they knew it, the naïve, innocent kiss became rough and passionate.

Naruto had been holding back for the past few years, because he thought Sakura was still in love with Sasuke. But now, they're carving a memory that would last longer than that on a tree bark. Kyuubi was literally smirking in his head, because right there on, the nine-tailed fox would get what he wanted.

They'd been kissing for what seemed like forever, and neither of them wanted to let go just yet, until Naruto heard Sakura elicit a sound he never heard from her before.

"Mnnh… Naruto…"

It was like being shot dead right on the spot.

'_**Do it already!'**_

'_It's still… Too early for that…' _Naruto was holding back again. He knew doing such a thing would hurt her.

'_**Moaning while kissing could only mean one thing, kit: she likes it.'**_

Naruto looked at her face while they were kissing, and Kyuubi was right. What he saw made him hot and aroused all over.

Sakura was blushing heavily with her eyes closed. She was enjoying this, and she could sense a spark of guilt on Naruto's lips. She stopped to look at him. She was about to speak when Naruto sealed her lips with his own once again.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, they were already in her room, and Naruto was still kissing her passionately. She knew something was coming, so she gripped Naruto's shoulders to stop him.

Their lips finally let go, and Naruto could clearly see what he had done to her once full lips. It was so…_sexy_. The way her lips became reddened and sore from their kissing was very arousing in a way.

"Sakura…" Naruto was in frenzy. He touched her lips once more.

"Naruto… I… I want to do it with you…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

Kyuubi was right. She wanted it.

'_**I told you,' **_Kyuubi was rejoicing in his head. _**'Now, do it!'**_

'_I will…' _Naruto surrendered. _'But please, don't interfere. I want to do this on my own. I don't want to hear you talk.'_

The silence he felt in his head was the answer to his request. He smirked.

"Sakura… Are you sure about this?" Naruto let go of her lips and held her by the waist. Sakura raised her head to look at his face.

His eyes were clouded with lust, but deep inside, Sakura knew there was hesitation.

"I've never been so sure in my entire life," She cupped his face. "I really, _really _want you, Naruto…"

That was the last straw, and she had just snapped it. Naruto immediately attacked her lips once more, but this time, there was gentleness in every nip. And with every slide and touch of his lips to hers, it seemed as if words were sealed with them, containing promises of love and lasting commitment.

After long moments of kissing, Naruto was the first to pull away. He nuzzled his face to the base of her neck, nipping and licking his way up to her right ear. He whispered something that made Sakura blush five shades darker than her hair.

"Sakura… I want you so badly," Naruto whispered huskily. "After we're done dealing with all of these problems," he gave a quick nip at her earlobe. "Marry me."

"N-Naruto! I—mmph!" Before she could continue, Naruto's lips were with hers once again.

Sakura tried to break free, but Naruto's arms were fastened around her. She placed her hands on both of his cheeks and broke their kiss.

"Naruto…" Sakura gazed at his blue eyes. "Marriage… I'm not…quite _ready_ for it yet."

Naruto looked at her with eyes clouded with lust. "Sakura," he moved his face on her neck. "I'll be damned if we engage in this kind of _activity_ without doing something about the consequences that may come along with it. Besides…"

She suddenly gasped. He had just unzipped her top.

"…it would kill me if I don't make a move now…"

He caught both of her hands and placed them behind her, and slowly, maddeningly slid off her top to her waist.

"…I'm sorry, Sakura… But I…"

He kissed his way down to her chest, and literally ripped her bra off with his teeth. The cold air made her nipples harden. He continued to leave a trail of wet kisses down to her left breast. She shuddered and moaned at the contact.

"…I believe in marriage before sex."

He pushed her down on the bed, and continued to shower her face with kisses. He stopped to stare at her flustered face.

"Let's do it this way," Naruto stared at her with warm eyes. "I've always waited for this moment to come but, Sakura… I can't just do this and violate you without assuring you that I would never leave you. If I managed to wait for you for almost 8 years…Sakura, I can still wait forever, if that's how long it's gonna take."

Sakura was at loss for words. She was about to speak when Naruto pressed his fingers on her sore lips.

"No," he smiled. "I don't wanna pressure you. Take time to think about it. We have all the time in the world."

Sakura grabbed his hand that was on her lips and held it tightly in hers. "N-no!" Her eyes welled up with tears. "How can you possibly think that we have all the time in the world? No, Naruto, we don't! There's the Akatsuki preparing to attack us, and we're the ones who're responsible to drag them out! N-naruto… I… I'm…"

Sakura pulled him and nuzzled her face on his neck. "I'm… The truth is… I was afraid! I don't wanna lose you! The reason why I got angry is because I can't stand seeing the people I love sacrifice their lives for the sake of the villagers. I wanna fight with you, because I can't stand losing you just in case something happens. I just want to be by your side…"

Naruto's eyes went wide as Sakura continued to hug him like there's no tomorrow.

"Naruto…" Sakura broke the silence. "About what you've said earlier… Were you… All this time…?"

"Sakura." His voice was firm. "I will _never_ leave you. I absolutely _won't _abandon you. To tell you the truth, I've been miserable all these years. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this to come, and I've always been hoping for you to finally realize how I feel for you. And now that you've told me your sentiments about me, you've just made me the happiest man alive, and I'm not gonna let _anyone_, may it be that blasted Akatsuki, ruin my happiness. I love you, Sakura. I really, _really_ do."

Sakura couldn't stop her tears from falling. She had made the right choice.

"And please, _koi_," she blushed heavily at the term of endearment. "Please know that I will never let you down. I may have broken a promise once, but I won't do the same mistake again. We will win against those terrorists. Believe me."

Naruto gave her the sweetest kiss she had ever received.

"I promise," Naruto kissed her cheek, "that I will be true to my word," he kissed her near her eyebrows, "and will never do anything to hurt you." And he claimed her lips in yet another tender kiss.

Sakura let her tears fall freely down the sides of her face, and Naruto kissed them away. It was the most perfect romantic moment for Sakura. Sure she had dreamt of this, but it was when she was still a kid, and it wasn't with Naruto. She inwardly regretted having wasted her childhood days on someone who never acknowledged her, let alone looked at her without having faces of disgust and disappointment. She regretted not having her early genin years spent with Naruto.

**

* * *

**

LOL CLIFFHANGER!! *evil laugh* Blame it on Gintama! Blame it all on Sakata Gintoki! :))

**So this won't end with four chapters, after all. XD**

**By the way, to those who're staying tuned to **_**Safe Ride, **_**it's on hiatus. **

**I'll be seeing you in a week!**


End file.
